Curse of the Wooly
by Peach and Rapid-chan
Summary: Kyle finds someone in the woods who has a secret he never expected! What will happen to him when he finds out about it? Read and find out.


Disclaimer: My co-author and I do not own anything in the Rune Factory series.

**AN: This story was inspired by watching the trailer for Rune Factory 3 on Youtube.**

It was a clear, cool night in the Trieste Forest. The moon shone brightly overhead and the satiny black night sky was filled with glimmering stars. Yet, none of the serine beauty mattered to a pink and white wooly.

She struggled to keep her hooves moving forward, but she was so weak. Earlier in the day, she had been attacked by an Orc Hunter and barely escaped with her life. Injured and in pain, she slumped against a nearby rock, sliding down its cool surface until she was lying on the ground.

Kyle was walking along the path that led back to Alvarna. In his backpack were several gems that he had collected while completing a quest for Tanya. As he turned the corner toward the way out, he heard the weak sounds of a wooly. Stopping in his tracks, he looked around; the bright moonlight illuminated the area making it easy for him to see what was around him. He quickly found the source of the plaintive baas and carefully approached the fallen monster.

He stopped for a moment and reached into his backpack, withdrawing the pet glove. After putting the glove on his hand, he then approached the wooly slowly. Once he got closer, he noticed something unique about it. Most woolys had fleece that was an off white color. And while this particular wooly did have some white on her belly, her fleece was mostly a light pink in color.

"Wow, I've never seen a pink wooly before!" the brown haired young man said to himself.

The wounded monster looked up weakly when she heard Kyle's voice. "Baa," she said weakly.

The young man smiled as he knelt down next to the creature. He noticed that she was shivering and her eyes were closed. "Don't be afraid," he said gently reaching out and started to gently pet the monster's pink fleece. "I'm not going to hurt you."

As the young man continued to pet the wooly, he noticed that something was wrong. The monster's arms and legs were scratched, scraped and even bruised. "Hey, what happened to you?" the young man asked softly. "It looks like you've been hurt."

The wooly opened up her eyes and looked at the young man. He seemed to be concerned about her. It could be clearly seen on his face, thanks to the moonlight shining on them. Just as she was about to respond, there was a rustling sound, which caused her to once again close her eyes in fear.

Kyle heard the sounds as well and quickly got to his feet, taking hold of his sword. As he turned around, a large spider jumped out of its hiding place and attacked the young man. He narrowed his brown eyes and easily defended himself from the spider's attack. With a quick couple of strokes, he defeated the monster and returned to the wooly's side.

The wooly was shocked at how quickly the young man had fought off the spider. She'd watched as the young man had easily dodged the attacks, counterattacking with quickness and agility. From the look of it, he must be used to fighting as he beat the insect easily.

Kyle sheathed his sword and walked over to the pink creature. He gave the wooly his kindest smile. "It's dangerous here. Come on; let's go back to my farm. You will be much safer in the barn."

At first, the wooly didn't like the idea of being in a barn. But after a few seconds, she slowly nodded her head, and let the young man help her up.

* * *

The young man smiled as he led the sheep-like animal to his farm. He placed her into the barn and gently laid her in a spot where she could get some rest. He carefully tended to the wooly's injuries as best he could, then he left so he could get some rest too. There were two other animals in the barn; a normal colored wooly and a silver wolf.

The silver wolf walked over to the pink wooly and sniffed her curiously before walking away. The other wooly didn't seem interested. At least, at the moment it didn't.

The pink wooly was grateful. She may not like the idea of resting in the barn, but it was certainly much safer than the woods. And at least the monsters in the barn were not attacking her. That would at least ensure that she would get some rest.

However, she couldn't help the feelings that she felt in her heart. Deep inside, she wished that none of this had happened. She wished that she was back home where she belonged. And while most people would assume that her home was the Trieste Forest, that was further from the truth, in fact.

And the next morning, Kyle was going to be in for a big surprise.


End file.
